


Mój

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego za zgodą autorki. Severus rozmyśla, obserwując pogrążonego we śnie Harry'ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mój

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32668) by hpbrat2. 



Mój

Autor tłumaczenia: Emerald  
Beta: M (ogromne podziękowania kieruję również do Zilidyi, BB i angi971 za cenne uwagi)  
Gatunek: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
Klasyfikacja: T (+15)  
Ostrzeżenia: AU, slash, sugerowana relacja D/s  
Opis: Severus rozmyśla, obserwując pogrążonego we śnie Harry’ego.

 

Dla nich jest Wybawcą. Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Mężczyzną, Który Zwyciężył. Dla mnie jednak nie jest żadnym z powyższych. Po prostu jest Mój.  
Szybko nauczyłem się nie nazywać go „chłopakiem”, unikając też niemal wszystkich popularnych, czułych zdrobnień. Powodowały one bowiem niezwykle silną i negatywną reakcję, trwającą nierzadko powyżej dwóch dni.  
Nienawidził wszystkiego, co wiązało się z jego krewnymi, u których się wychował i nie mogę go za to winić. Lekcje oklumencji z początku były dla niego trudne, lecz później, kiedy dotarłem do tych wspomnień, stały się koszmarem i torturą. I to ja zadawałem mu ból. Oczywiście, nie w taki sposób co te zwierzęta, niemniej przyczyniłem się do jego cierpienia.  
A jednak mi zaufał.  
Zaufał mi, że go nie uderzę, ani nie zadam mu w inny sposób fizycznego bólu. Wtedy ta świadomość była wszystkim, czego potrzebował. Do tej pory czuję się winny z powodu tego, _gdy_ zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Nie _jak_ , w żadnym razie. Potrzebował kogoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje, kto skupi na nim swoją uwagę, zostawiając wszystko inne. Mogłem być tym kimś. Zwyczajnie stałem się tym kimś. On miał zaledwie piętnaście lat. Był chłopcem. Wciąż tkwiło w nim dziecko, które nie miało szans dorosnąć, a zarazem zaskakiwał dojrzałością i mądrością przekraczającą znacznie jego młode lata. Nie potrafiłem go zignorować i odejść.  
Mija już dziesięć lat, odkąd jesteśmy razem. Nadal nie jest w stanie znieść innego określenia, niż „Mój”, choć zdarza mi się czasami zawołać go po imieniu. Nigdy nie byliśmy sobie bliżsi niż teraz. Ma dostęp do tej części mnie, jakiej nikt więcej nie ujrzy. Moje uczucia, troska, łagodność i delikatność należą tylko do niego. Ja z kolei dostrzegam w nim to, czego cała reszta nie jest w stanie zauważyć.

Świat widzi w nim aurora zmuszonego do opuszczenia szeregów w wyniku niezwykle niebezpiecznego kontaktu z czarnomagicznym artefaktem. Kogoś silnego i niepokonanego, przesuniętego do spokojniejszej i bezpieczniejszej roboty z powodu jakiegoś urazu i paru blizn.

To prawda, zetknął się z takim przedmiotem. I przeżył niemałą traumę, ale jeśliby chciał, mógłby wrócić do pracy w terenie w każdej chwili. Poprosił mnie wtedy… nie, inaczej — błagał mnie, żebym pozwolił mu zostać w domu. Nie mógłbym mu odmówić niczego, a zwłaszcza po tym, kiedy zobaczyłem jego łzy. Koszmary, karmiące się wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa i wojny, dręczyły go w wystarczający sposób, a do tego jego służba w Biurze Aurorów również dołożyła swoje i był czas, gdy zastanawiałem się, jak go przekonać, by złożył rezygnację. Nigdy jednak tego nie zrobiłem, choć patrząc wstecz, mam świadomość, że powinienem był.  
Dni mijają mu teraz spokojniej, a on pod wieczór nie pada skonany ze zmęczenia i zgryzoty. Widzę, jak z przyjemnością zajmuje się naszym domem, przygotowuje posiłki, czuwa nad naszymi finansami. Nie mam serca go zapytać, co przeżył u Dursleyów. Ufam, że jeśli będzie chciał poruszyć ten temat, zrobi to.  
Są dni, kiedy czuje się źle w samotności i zamknięciu. Przychodzi wtedy do mojego sklepu z eliksirami i pomaga mi, przygotowując potrzebne ingrediencje do zamówionych mikstur, lub zagląda też do sklepu bliźniaków, gdzie wspólnie wymyślają nowe produkty i przeprowadzają eksperymenty. Za te dni jestem wdzięczny niebiosom, nie dlatego, że mam darmową pomoc. Nie. Chodzi o to, że każdy taki dzień jest dobry. Zdarzają się coraz częściej, ale wciąż zbyt rzadko.

Wszyscy myślą, że niezależnie od okoliczności ma wszystkie aspekty życia pod kontrolą.

Ja mam przed sobą małego, zagubionego chłopca, który czasami nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje, a chwilami nie potrafi powiedzieć nawet, kim jest. Wtedy nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie, jak się nazywa, ile ma lat, co robi. Te momenty potwornie mnie przerażają. Jestem wdzięczny, że pamięta mój głos i dotyk niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo utracił pamięć o sobie.  
Nawet jeśli trwa to jakiś czas, nie wzdryga się i nie unika mnie, jak często mu się zdarza to robić wobec innych. Mogę go objąć, albo posadzić sobie na kolanach, nie przestając mówić, co o nim wiem.  
Widzę człowieka, który wraca do domu ze łzami w oczach i z żołądkiem w gardle na samo wspomnienie tego, co widział i musiał zrobić. Człowieka, który ceni życie innych istot bardziej od własnego. Człowieka, który przyprowadza do domu chore i samotne zwierzęta, leczy je, a następnie znajduje im dobry dom. W przypadku, gdy to jest niemożliwe, zatrzymuje je i sam się nimi opiekuje. Mamy obecnie trzy duże psy, kilka kotów i kugucharów, parę węży i ptaszarnię z prawdziwego zdarzenia dla całej masy mniejszych i większych skrzydlatych stworzeń. Nie potrafię mu zabronić ratowania tych istot. Gdy się nimi zajmuje, jest pochłonięty do tego stopnia, że trzeba mu przypominać, by odpoczął, przespał się, coś zjadł. Emanuje od niego pasja i radość niesienia pomocy, których nie mam serca mu odebrać, nawet jeśli to oznacza, że codziennie muszę przyjmować silne eliksiry przeciwalergiczne.

Świat dostrzega w nim przysłowiowego bohatera*: bezczelnego, zuchwałego, głośnego i aroganckiego.

Ja mam przed oczami młodzieńca, który wciąż szuka swojego miejsca w świecie. Kogoś, kto jest nieśmiały i nie znosi tłumów. Unika dotyku większości ludzi. Mówi cicho, jest fantastycznym słuchaczem podchodzącym do innych z szacunkiem. Jest uparty w wielu wypadkach, jednak potrafi zgodzić się na kompromis. Woli pracować z ludźmi, niż przeciwko nim, niezależnie od tego, z jakiego Domu się wywodzą. Niemniej jednak zdecydowanie bardziej woli pracować sam, lub najwyżej z jednym, cichym współpracownikiem. Zanim zacznie działać, rozważa sytuację. Bierze pod uwagę mnóstwo czynników, nim zdecyduje się powziąć jakieś nierozważne decyzje. Bywa paranoikiem, nie rozstaje się ze swoją różdżką, nawet jeśli podczas swoich ataków nie rozpoznaje jej zupełnie. Przed snem kilkukrotnie sprawdza system alarmowy barier ochronnych wokół naszej rezydencji. Ma obsesję na punkcie czystości i odżywiania się, nieustannie boi się, że stanie się otyły jak jego wuj i kuzyn, nieokrzesany niczym jego najlepszy przyjaciel, bądź wreszcie nieporządny jak chłopcy z jego dormitorium.  
Jeśli czuje się dobrze, sumiennie ćwiczy, każdego ranka obiegając dookoła naszą sporą posiadłość. Podwaja tę odległość, kiedy sprawdza szczelność osłon i zarazem szuka zabłąkanych lub chorych zwierząt. Co drugi dzień, po biegu, a przed pierwszym prysznicem tego dnia skrupulatnie się waży. Tuż przed kolacją powtarza ten rytuał.

Ludzie patrzą na niego i widzą tylko, jak wygląda, nie zwracają uwagi na to, co i jak myśli.

Ja zauważam sterty książek z zaklęciami obronnymi i czarami, które pochłania w ciągu tygodnia. Przez jego ręce przewija się wiele uznanych czasopism i artykułów. Często uczy się nowych zaklęć i trenuje do upadłego, choć wcale nie musi. Widzę w nim Krukona, zdolnego do rzetelnej i niezwykle interesującej dyskusji, a także do praktykowania skomplikowanych dziedzin magii i to czasami o wiele lepiej od innych. A jednak nie wywyższa się i chętnie chłonie wiedzę z każdego dostępnego źródła, by poszerzać swoje umiejętności.

Mówią o nim Harry Potter.

Jest Mój. Dwudziestopięcioletni chłopak, który śpi, na całe szczęście, spokojnie w naszym podwójnym łóżku, zwinięty na boku, plecami dotykając mojej piersi. Z wyjątkiem wełnianych, miękkich skarpet otulających jego permanentnie zmarznięte stopy jest nagi pod okryciem. Jego zmierzwione włosy są zburzone jeszcze bardziej moim dotykiem. Długie, ciemne rzęsy odznaczają się wyraźnie na jasnej skórze, mimo że spędza na dworze sporo czasu. W tym ciemnym obramowaniu tkwią dwa szmaragdy, w których odbija się jego dusza. Przepełniona bólem, ale i niesamowitą mocą.  
Widzę jego. Jego wzloty i upadki. Dla mnie to po prostu Harry. Mój.

Koniec

________________________________________  
* Nota od tłumacza: Pozwoliłam sobie na drobną ingerencję w tekst i pewne uogólnienie, ponieważ wydaje mi się to słuszną decyzją w tym wypadku.


End file.
